


Your First Time Should Be Special

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Lexa, F/F, Friends to Lovers, G!P, G!P Clarke, Loss of Virginity, Messy Bottom Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a virgin who can't drive. Her best friend Clarke helps her with part of her problem. G!p Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

"She was staring at your junk, Clarke," Raven sighs.

"Everyone does," Clarke says as she scores another headshot. "That's what happens with you're a girl with a dick."

"She was licking her lips," Octavia says as she respawns in a different spot.

"Her lips were dry," Clarke says as the round ends. She's top of the leaderboard as usual.

"She wants you, Griff," Raven states plainly and Octavia nods her agreement.

"We've been best friends since kindergarden, she doesn't like me that way."

"She interrogated both of us after she overheard that chick who works part time at the bakery gushing about how good the sex was," Octavia says grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Niylah?"

"Sure, whatever," Raven shrugs.

"Fine," Clarke relents. "I'll talk to her. But it's your fault when our friendship is ruined."

\---

Clarke is laying on her stomach on her bed, pretending to do her Calculus homework as she watches Lexa paint her toenails.

"So..." Clarke starts of shakily.

"So?" Lexa repeats with a quirk of her eyebrow. Clarke's been acting off tonight.

"Do you ever think about what it'd be like to have sex?"

"Yeah, I'm a teenager. That's part of teenage life."

"But you're a virgin, right?"

"Yeah. I never got that far with Costia," Lexa says as she screws the top back on her nail polish.

"Do you want to?"

Lexa narrows her eyes.

"Are you propositioning me, Clarke Griffin?"

"Not exactly. I was curious if you ever thought of me that way?"

"Honestly... Yeah," Lexa sighed. "You're... easy on the eyes."

"I caught you staring at my boobs ten minutes ago," Clarke laughs.

Careful to avoid her freshly painted toenails, Clarke tackles Lexa into a bear hug. It brings them chest to chest, Lexa on her back pinned between the mattress and Clarke. She's staring up at the blonde with a bemused expression.

"I might have thought about it before..." Lexa trails off.

"About what?"

Lexa rolls her eyes dramatically, typical Lexa Clarke thinks fondly.

"About you. Doing things... To me. With me."

Clarke feels a stir in her running shorts and shifts slightly.

"Would you want that?" Clarke breathes out. She realizes that they're much closer than usual. Lexa tucks back a lock of blonde hair tenderly and gives her a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I think you'd take care of me better than anyone, Clarke. I know you care about me more than yourself most of the time."

Clarke gives her cheek a kiss and nuzzles into her neck. Lexa's hands are rubbing soft patterns over her tank top and down her back. Clarke suddenly gets an idea and her head pops up.

"Would you want to go on a date with me?"

Lexa looks taken a back for a moment, then slightly incredulous.

"I thought you were strictly no strings sex?"

"With you? Never. There's already a whole mess of strings between us, Lexa. I want to do this right. I want your first time to be everything you've fantasized about and more," Clarke says and Lexa can tell she's sincere.

"You can be romantic when you want, huh?" Lexa teases, poking her side. Clarke squirms a bit, and suddenly Lexa is aware she can feel Clarke's sizable bulge against her thigh. She's still soft, but Lexa thinks she can feel some small twitches of excitement.

"Let me make you dinner next weekend. I'll pull out all the stops."

Lexa gives her a wide toothy grin. Clarke catches her gaze fluttering down to her own lips. After Lexa nods, Clarke goes for it. She slowly leans down, giving Lexa every chance to stop her. She doesn't. Clarke's lips softly brush Lexa's full pouty ones. It's electric and she's already addicted. She feels hands scratching at the back of her neck, and she pulls back minutely before giving a teasing second taste to the girl below her. Just as she starts to really get into it she feels herself hardening. Lexa hums against her mouth, and it takes every bit of willpower Clarke has left to pull away.

"I can feel you," Lexa purrs in her ear and that definitely does not help. She's quickly approaching a full on erection. Lexa's hands travel lower, stopping just at the waist band of her shorts. Clarke's hips give an involuntary jolt forward. Lexa lets out a satisfied little moan. Clarke feels harder than she ever has in her life.

"I'm going to need you to stop moaning in my ear if you want me to wait until next weekend. And I'm going to need to use the bathroom for 10 minutes to take care of this."

"What if I want to watch?"

Clarke's hips jump again and she pulls back, holding herself up, hands at either side of Lexa's face.

"Really?"

Lexa gives her a purposeful nod, and Clarke's world turns sideways.


	2. Show Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stroke and go!

"You sure you want to do this Lexa? Things could get weird fast."

Lexa pushes Clarke up by the shoulders so they're both sitting facing each other on the mattress.

"It's already weird, Clarke. We kissed and you've got a massive boner."

"Fair enough. How do you want to do this?"

Lexa leans in to Clarke's ear and musters all of her courage, trying to push down her nerves.

"Take your top off."

Clarke swears she's never moved faster in her life. Her tank top is on the floor in seconds. Lexa reaches behind her to snap the elastic band of her sports bra, and Clarke's dick jumps again.

"That too," Lexa whispers. The sight she gets as Clarke discards her bra is magnificent. She surges forward and takes two handfuls at once. She's gasping for air as she feels harden pink nipples, soft supple pale skin. Clarke brings her hands to Lexa's neck and brings her in for a fierce kiss. She slips her tongue in to take a swipe and Clarke's a goner. Lexa pulls back with heavy eyelids and a hungry foggy look in her eyes.

"Take off the rest. I want to watch you."

Clarke stands and rids herself of her running shorts. Lexa is staring transfixed at the large curve in her black briefs. Clarke watches her lick her lips as she takes those off too.

"Wow..."

Clarke suddenly feels a bit self conscious. That's stupid she reminds herself, Lexa would never say or do anything to hurt her. 

Her member is standing at attention, girthy and long. It's slight upward curve looks more pronounced than usual, and the pink head is glistening with precum. She moves to sit back in front of Lexa whose mouth is hanging open slightly, breathing swallow. Clarke's dick hits against her stomach and she reaches a hand down to its base to hold it still. She can feel it throbbing mercilessly.

"You're big," Lexa breathes, still watching intently.

"Yeah, I guess. Never really thought about it."

"But you get told that a lot by girls, don't you?" Lexa asks, glancing at Clarke's darkened blue eyes.

"There are no other girls right now. Just you Lexa."

That draws out a smile from Lexa who then quirks an eyebrow and shoots a meaningful glance down at what Clarke's holding.

Clarke slides her hand up to smear precum down her length and starts to pump slowly. She's afraid she won't last long. Lexa shifts even closer bending a bit to get a close up of the action. Clarke feels emboldened and lets out a breathy moan as she ups her pace. Her hand is gliding smoothly, not quite big enough to reach all the way around. She's watching Lexa's chest rise and fall quickly.

Lexa shifts and Clarke knows she's not the only one affected by what they're doing. She rubs at her head for a moment before running her hand back down.

"Fuck. That's hot. Why didn't we do this years ago?" Lexa groans.

"Good question," Clarke grunts as her hand starts working overtime. She feels her release approaching and tries to fight it off.

"I wanna see you come," Lexa says in a huffy breath. Clarke strains her neck and nods.

Her hand becomes a blur as she strokes like a madwoman.

"Lexaaa," is all she can say as she feels her balls tighten impossibly, then she's shooting white thickness onto her own stomach and chest. Lexa lets out a loud gasp and squirms at the sight. Clarke continues to come, aiming away from the sheets as she stares into Lexa's blown pupils looking below. Eventually it tapers off and a heavy silence falls.

What happens next nearly explodes Clarke's short circuited brain. Lexa leans down a bit further and licks at the come that's painted Clarke's breasts, one at a time. When she pulls back Clarke chases her lips, moaning again as hands tangle in her blonde hair. She can feel herself hardening all over again as Lexa strokes her tongue against her own. After a long minute, they break, foreheads resting against each others.

"So?" Clarke tries.

"I want all this and more next weekend."

"God, I'd love nothing more than to give that to you," Clarke smiles.

"How about you go shower while I take care of my own situation?" Lexa giggles.

Saddened that she doesn't get to watch Lexa take care of her probably raging arousal, Clarke nods and stands. She collects her discarded clothes and takes a long cold shower.

When she returns to the bedroom, Lexa is out like a light. Her hand still stuffed down her shorts, face mushed into the pillow. Clarke laughs quietly and returns to the bathroom. She pulls Lexa's hand out and gently washes it with a damp washcloth. After she's done she pulls the covers up over them both and spoons Lexa from behind. She presses a soft kiss to the exposed skin of her neck and revels in the contented sigh she gets in return. Next weekend can't come soon enough she thinks as she drifts off to sleep, arms full of the girl she couldn't live without.


	3. Gotta Be Right

The week that follows is about as normal as possible. Clarke notices Lexa is attempting, albeit lamely, to flirt every now again. One time in a deserted hallway Lexa had even been so brave as to get into Clarke's space and explain in breathy whispers how much she was excited for Friday night. Clarke had been ten minutes late to her next class, needing to beat off in a bathroom stall after the barest of touch from Lexa.

Usually Clarke was headstrong and confident, but lately she had been seconding guessing herself. In the back of her mind she knew it was because she wanted to do right by Lexa. Raven and Octavia weren't really helping much.

"Just fuck her missionary," Raven said softly as the three of them sat in the study hall trying to prepare for an exam.

"Just make sure you eat her out first," Octavia added.

Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically and set her highlighter down.

"You two have the worst ideas. I'm gonna do whatever she asks me to do. Nothing more or less."

"What if she wants to do anal?" Raven asks with a sneaky grin.

"Then I'd have to buy some more lube," Clarke replies seriously.

Octavia cocks an eyebrow, and Clarke thinks she might be missing something. A beat later and Raven changes the subject.

"Just don't be too gentle, from what I've seen she can get... intense."

"She shouted down a professor who wanted to take points off her essay for not using APA formatting. I saw him crying in the parking lot later," Octavia nodded.

"I think I know her better than you assholes. Just don't tease her about this."

Friday night comes, and Clarke is finishing her pasta salad across from a visibly nervous Lexa. She's pushing a cherry tomato back and forth across her plate and bouncing her knee. Clarke takes pity on her.

"We don't have to do this, Lexa."

The look Lexa pins her with is reserved only for Clarke. It's tender but threatening at the same time.

"No, I need this. I need you."

With that Lexa stands, walks to Clarke, grabs her hand, and leads them to Clarke's bedroom. The lights are off, but the sun's started setting, bathing everything in golden light. Clarke watches as Lexa moves to sit with her back to the headboard and only moves when Lexa crooks her finger in a come hither motion. One knee on either side of her best friend's thighs, Clarke runs her hands down Lexa's arms to hold both of her hands. She gives a reassuring squeeze and gets a small smile in return.

"Can I kiss you?" Lexa asks and Clarke nearly melts at the sweetness, the timidness.

"Please do."

Clarke feels full lips press against her own and fights not to press back into it, to take control of the situation. Lexa moves slowly against her mouth, and Clarke tastes her cinnamon sweet lip balm. Her head is spinning, and she knows she's already too far gone. Lexa lets go of her hands and sneaks one up to run up Clarke's stomach under her shirt, the other gripping hard on her hips. Giving in to her own body, Clarke pushes forward and nips at the most delicious bottom lip she's ever tasted. Lexa pulls back and peels Clarke's shirt over her head.

"You're so gorgeous," she says, and Clarke believes her. She knows every word that rolls off Lexa's tongue tonight will be the earnest truth. With that thought in mind Clarke cradles her face in her hands and gives her a soft kiss.

Lexa's hands have come up around Clarke's back, and suddenly she's fumbling with the clasp on Clarke's bra. The last thing Clarke wants to do is laugh at Lexa's textbook virgin attempt at getting to her breasts, so she just keeps kissing her. Ten seconds later she feels the bra go loose and Lexa smiles into the kiss in the most adorable way. Lexa pulls back and starts to massage Clarke's generous breasts. That seems to wake up Clarke's dick, and as Lexa starts to pinch and pull Clarke is aware that this isn't supposed to be about her. She pulls back and asks with a look if she can undress Lexa. She gets a smile in response, and then she's pulling Lexa's top off her, bra following after another short nod.

Clarke gives her body an appreciative look over, and then looks again for any sign of hesitance from her best friend. She finds none.

"Can I lay you down?"

Another small nod, and Clarke moves back a bit, hooks her hands under Lexa's thighs, and gently pulls her down the bed a bit. Lexa lets out a sigh as she feels Clarke's breasts rest against her own, her mouth kissing up her neck. She holds onto Clarke's back for dear life as she moves her head to give Clarke more room to work with. There's only softness in her kisses and licks until Lexa gasps at a sharp bite onto the skin over her pulse point. Her hips give a jolt upwards, brushing against Clarke's semi-erect penis.

The reaction emboldens Clarke and she's kissing her way from collarbones to breasts, swirling a nipple before giving another bite. Hands fly to the back of her head and that's all the encouragement she needs. She licks and kisses a fast path to a tight abdomen, hands coming to unzip tight jeans. Lexa lifts her head a bit to peer down. The sight of Clarke staring up at her as she pulls down her cutoffs and underwear in one go gets her wetter than a monsoon. She tries to hold Clarke's electric stare, but she's breathing faster, nerve endings sensitive and aching to be stimulated.

Clarke spreads Lexa's legs and kisses her way down both inner thighs, and Lexa is gripping hard at blonde tresses. She watches mesmerized as a wet pink tongue comes out of that gorgeous mouth, then she's throwing her head back into the pillows hard. At the first taste, Clarke feels her dick reach its full size. She can feel nails clawing at her scalp and it only turns her on more. She knows she can't stay down for long. She wants Lexa to come hard around her dick, so she gives one last teasing flick to her clit and kisses and licks her way back up.

Clarke reaches for her nightstand drawer, but Lexa grabs her hand and pulls it back, holding it over her own racing heart.

"We don't need that. I already took care of it. Plus, I want to feel you. I want to feel you as close as possible inside me."

That's all Clarke needs to kick off her shorts and boxers. She kisses Lexa with everything she feels, tongue tracing absentminded patterns as she rubs her head up and down Lexa's wet folds. Long legs wrap around her waist and she presses inside a fraction. Lexa lets out the most sinful noise Clarke has ever heard, and Clarke starts to slowly press forward, sheathing more and more of herself into this wonderful girl below her. She catches Lexa's eyes and notices unshed tears there. Panicking Clarke stops moving completely.

"Am I hurting you? What's wrong? Lexa?"

"It hurts a bit, but nothing's wrong, Clarke. Just kiss me and keep going," Lexa sighs, stroking up and down Clarke's back.

Soothed for the moment, Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa with all the love and passion she can put into it, hips continuing to press forward. Once she's all the way in she stills. A moment later she feels two hands grasp at her ass firmly and she's thrusting before she can realize it. Her world is shrinking to the size of this bed, Lexa's obscenely hot moans in her ear and heels digging into the small of her back.

"Tell me what you need," Clarke huffs out.

She sees a tear roll down Lexa's cheek and kisses it away.

"Harder," Lexa groans, and then Clarke is muttering vulgarities into the crook of Lexa's neck as she starts to pound into her tight pussy in earnest.

"Fuck," Clarke says harshly as she feels Lexa starting to flutter around her length.

She reaches a hand down to circle Lexa's clit twice then there's a exhale that fills the room, unbelievable wetness, shaking legs, and an absolute mauling of Clarke's back.

Realizing what has happened, Clarke gives a few more short thrusts before she allows herself to come deep inside Lexa's addicting warmth. The sensation of Clarke's come filling her seems to prolong Lexa's own orgasm, and they cling even harder to each other as they float back down.

Clarke tenderly pulls out, noting the smears of red across her dick. Lexa definitely wasn't lying about being a virgin. She looks back into Lexa's eyes and now she's crying silent tears.

"Talk to me, Lexa. Please," Clarke says as she rolls onto her back, pulling Lexa as tight as possible into her body.

"I-" a loud sniffle, "I love you."

Clarke can feel tears against her bare skin, feels tears of her own pricking her eyes. It's all too much and she lets out a quiet laugh of exasperation.

"Lexa," she says as she strokes her soft brown hair, "I've loved you for so long. Hearing you say that," Clarke swallows hard, "It validates everything I thought you felt towards me."

Lexa leans up in Clarke's arms to kiss her again, then pulls back to look her deep in the eyes.

"If you love me then show me, Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Leo and the thotties.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a previous fic. Mistakes are my own.


End file.
